


Baby Pink

by chickenandfries



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Boypussy, Consensual, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega Lee Taeyong, Pussy Omega Taeyong, Smut, heavysmut, idontknowhowtotagsodontcomeformeplease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenandfries/pseuds/chickenandfries
Summary: A horny alpha coming back home to find his omega with his plump tits out breastfeeding his pup.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 13
Kudos: 615





	Baby Pink

Jaehyun sped his Tesla down the highway the moment he clocked out of work. He immediately rushed home after his omega had sent him a message earlier with a photo of him and their pup and Jaehyun remember feeling how his heart melted at the sight. 

"Sweetheart?" 

Jaehyun's voice echoed through the big mansion. He took off his blazer, undo his tie, ready to call out to his omega once again until he walked into the living room causing him to stop in his tracks. There situated on the big sofa was his mate, his lover, his omega, Taeyong who was asleep. Naked from his waist upwards, his pink perky nipple and full plump tits exposed, slightly covered with pearly milky substance on both sides. One hand supporting his head from falling while the other hand was carefully cradling their 2 year old pup who was eagerly sucking and breastfeeding from his mother. Jaehyun felt his knees went weak. What makes the sight more adorable is knowing that his omega had stayed up late waiting for him to return home from work, even though he was clearly tired. Jaehyun walked towards the pair slightly not wanting to wake up the tired omega. He took the pup into his hands who was now slightly whining and grasping the air wanting nothing but to be back in the warmth of his mother. Jaehyun put him back to sleep in his crib before returning for his omega. He carefully placed him gently on the bed of their room before hopping into the toilet for a quick shower and slipping into the bed beside the still sleeping omega.

He turned to look at the older, basking in his all his gloriousness, despite being married for years, Jaehyun found himself falling more and more in love with the omega. He did truly believe Taeyong is the greatest omega an alpha could ask for. The omega was not only a great mate but also a great mother, he was always there to greet the alpha back from work making sure the food is always ready and still piping hot when he got back from work. And not to mention his omega is also the greatest sub he could have ever asked for. Which brings us back to this picture of the alpha having a moment of self confliction, the alpha's eyes trailed from his angelic face down to his fully plump tits down to his soft stomach with curves that fitted his large hands perfectly and then to the baby pink panties with a cute ribbon in the middle which was barely covering his pussy. Jaehyun's mouth watered at the sight of his omega so exposed and pliant. He really didn't want to take advantage of the omega while he knocked out due to exhaustion but really he couldn't help himself when his omega is looking like a piece of meal right now. Jaehyun had a mini confliction between himself before he growled out, "Fuck it." Maybe his omega wouldn't really scold him would he, for he was too in love with him. Jaehyun let out a mischievous grin chuckling to himself before hovering over the tiny figure. He placed a quick loving peck to his forehead, hands coming to pry open the thin shirt to the side, letting out both of his plump tits jutting out which glistened under the reflection of the moonlight, making him look more ethereal. Jaehyun placed his head in between the two globes, rubbing his face in it, bathing the smell of the omega. Home. 

He started to suck and bite down on the nipples and retreating to look at the trail of pearly milky liquid oozing out. The alpha was amazed, lunging forward lapping every bit and ounce of milk that his omega produced not wanting to waste any. The omega laid pliantly, letting out whimpers as Jaehyun looked up to see the smaller one fluttering his eyelashes open.

"M'baby." The omega mumbled out, clearly still thinking that their pup was breastfeeding.

"H-hyunnie?" God even his voice sends his blood straight to his cock, springing them to life, standing proud and tall.

"Sorry yong." The alpha said in between kisses, hands coming up to squeeze the omega swollen tits, causing more milk to flow out. "You just taste so fucking sweet yong." Now he understand  
why their pup was constantly crying for his mother. His omega tasted delicious. Taeyong thought that his alpha would think that his milk was gross but seeing how his alpha was eagerly devouring him, his heart swell, releasing happy omega pheromones, arching his back gracefully to meet the demands of his husband. Fingers coming to thread jaehyun's soft brown locks. "Alpha, l-leave some for our p-pup." He whispered, voice shaking in pleasure. He's saying no yet his body is saying the opposite as his hands come to his own tits placing them over Jaehyun's hand as they both squeeze down his swollen tits, allowing more creamy milk out. 

"I could eat you out all day if you let me, will you let me baby?" He didn't let the omega respond before diving back, "I bet you taste even better here, don't you think so?" He said, hands gently skimming down from his petite waist to the hem of his panties. Looking up to see the omega looking down at him with so much love and need. The alpha's large hand slip down the panties coming into contact with the omega's pussy, messing and fondling with the folds of his lips, fingers dipping slightly in and out, pinching the bud of the clit lightly, causing the older to throw his head back against the pillow in pleasure. He continued rubbing his pussy in circle mixing the slick and juice, smearing them all over his pussy. "Ahh a-alpha." He mumbled out, legs spreading them further wide open. The alpha sat back taking in the sight of the omega who looked like he just got his brains fucked out, his pretty shade of pink and cleanly shaven pussy pulsing and throbbing, Jaehyun could see them moving slightly clenching and unclenching. He teared the panties into shreds in a swift, before diving his face, tongue lapping and sucking on the omega's clit lightly biting them, Taeyong was sure at the rate of how his baby was eating him, there were going to be bruises form if that was even possible. The alpha devoured him like a starved man, taking his clit and the messy fold of his pussy into his mouth, tongue stroking the velvety walls, drinking up his juices. The omega's hand came down to the alpha's head trying to weakly trying to push him away, but was too weak from the immense pleasure, his pale thighs caging around the alpha's head, keeping him locked in place, as he bits down on his lips, clamping his mouth shut not wanting to wake their sleeping pup in the the next room up. 

Jaehyun decided not to tease the omega further, he came up, having his fill, his mouth and chin glistened with taeyong's slick. He kissed the omega messily, saliva mixing with his own juice, it was dirty but the both of them can't deny that it was fucking hot. "Fuck, wish i could take you to work with me, have you seated on my lap naked with my cock inside your tiny tight pussy warming them." Jaehyun growled out. The omega whimpered upon hearing such words, "D-don't say that." He blushed madly, turning his head to the side out of embarrassment. They both moaned out in unison, when Jaehyun's cock nestled themselves comfortable, buried in the folds of his pussy yet not entering him just yet. The alpha laid on the omega, skin to skin as he slowly and teasingly moving up and down, smearing the slick and the creamy cum the omega produced all over his pussy. "P-put it in me please a-alpha, i w-will warm you up, i promise." The said omega was now begging, doe-eyes tearing up, rosy cheeks and bruised lips. "I know you will baby." The alpha had his cock in one hand pumping it and down while the other on the pussy opening them up with his fingers. Taeyong used to think that he would disappoint the alpha if he was not able to accommodate the size of his alpha's cock, he know his being is small and fragile and so is he pussy small and tight, so back then he secretly ordered a bunch of butt plugs and dildos in different size and would use them day by day to stretch them up. Until the alpha found out, cooeing at the omega just wanting to please his mate. Jaehyun constantly teased him, telling how he like his pussy tight, how warm it feels when he shoved his monstrous cock into him, so tight and small, he was able to feel the veins of his walls as he thrust in and out. 

"Ready baby?"

The omega intertwine his hands around the alpha's neck, bringing his legs hooking them behind Jaehyun's back, bringing him down. The alpha slid into him in one go, slow and deep, making sure the omega was able to feel all of him. He thrust in and out, feeling his veins pulse again his warm velvety walls. Groaning and growling against the omega who was out of words, breath quickening and panting slightly with hooded eyes, mouth opened, saliva trailing down his chin. The alpha plunged deeper and harder with every thrust, his balls hitting the the omega's now abused pussy, the once pretty shade of pink is a deep red, with lips swollen and gaping around his cock. Skin slapping echoed through the room, the heavy smell of sex in the air, the omega's shameless moans and grunts vibrating off the wall. Taeyong was so tiny, that everytime Jaehyun thrust into him, a bulge formed in his stomach. The alpha piston into him, one hand holding his waist down the other pressing down on the bulge causing the omega to scream and moan wantonly. Taeyong was sure his insides were rearranged. "See how tight and tiny your pussy is baby, how well you take my fat cock." The alpha flipped them over, pulling both hands of the omega back lifting him up on his knees before starting to ram into him mercilessly, the omega was now sobbing. Losing count of how many time he cum, smearing it across the alpha's cock and his own pussy. His cum get pushed back into him every time the alpha thrust into him, acting as lube. Filthy.

Ahhh. Mmhp.

Thrust. Thrust. Thrust.

The alpha sat back on his heels bringing the omega down with him, his back pressed against this strong chest, sitting the omega on top of him, in this position the able was able to reach deeper into him, constantly hitting into his spot. Taeyong felt full, he felt steaming hot thick liquid sloshing about his inside. The alpha too had lost count of how many time he came into his lover, he could see some of the cum slipping out, trailing down and settling into a puddle. One hand holding him possessively and protectively across his stomach, the other reaching down to his pussy, rubbing the sensitive clit in circle and lightly slapping them as he continue rocketing into the omega. The omega weakly push against his chest, mumbling a few nos, but to no avail as the alpha kept plunging into him, afraid that he would be too loud, waking their pup. Taeyong threw his head back into Jaehyun's shoulder, bodies moving up and down, his tits bouncing vigorously causing liquid to ooze out uncontrollably. The omega scoop the milk with his free hand before turning his hand around to the side allowing the alpha to eagerly sucked on them. 

"Y-yea g-good boy, J-just like that baby." The omega praised his alpha. Long gone was he trying to keep quiet, Taeyong was too intoxicated on the feeling of his alpha's cock in him.

"Can you take my knot baby, tell me to stop." The alpha still manage to be so gentle and caring despite his eyes turning bright yellow in a full alpha mode. All he could think off was knocking up and breeding the omega with his pup, to make his belly round and full of mini Jaehyun. The omega didn't answer him instead turn his head to the side capturing the alpha in a heated kiss. And that was all Jaehyun needed, to release his knot deep inside of his lover, locking both of them in place. He continue to thrust and ride out his high slowly up and down, hands rubbing his clit, playing and prying the lips open to plunge deeper into him, his swollen pussy smeared with cum all over. The omega whined, moving his ass up and down against the alpha, as he felt two strong arms wrapping his stomach. His chest heaved up and down. He was fucked thoroughly, he could no longer see straight. The alpha continued thumbing his nipples, inserting his fingers into his already stuffed pussy. The omega hanging on for his dear life, resting his whole weight against the headboard, getting nailed against it, making the whole bed creek loudly. The alpha, flipped them over, kissing the omega, open mouth, tongues sucking one another, string of saliva connecting them as he look lovingly at his well-fucked omega. "I love you so much yong, you don't understand."

"M'lub you to-" The omega mumbled out, giving the alpha a smile before passing out in the alpha's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Until next time.


End file.
